In order to assist the operation of the movable body such as a sliding door and the like allowing a support body such as a door frame and the like to move, there is known a movable device for a movable body called a closer and the like, and forcedly moving the movable body using an urging mechanism. In the movable device for the movable body, in either one of a support body side or a movable body side, there is provided a reception body called a striker, and in the other either support body side or movable body side, there is provided an abutment body formed by a resin material and the like, and formed to be engageable with the reception body. The abutment body is provided in a base body to extend and fixed in the other either support body or movable body along a slide direction of the movable body so as to be movable along the slide direction. Also, the abutment body is connected to the base body through an urging member such as a tension coil spring and the like.
Such movable device for the movable body is held in a state wherein the abutment body extends the tension coil spring most when the movable body is in a position other than a movement completion position thereof. From that position, when an operator moves the movable body toward the movement completion position, the abutment body collides with the reception body on the way of a movement so as to be engaged with the reception body. Simultaneously, the holding of the abutment body is released, and the abutment body is pulled by the tension coil spring in a state engaged with the reception body so as to move relative to the base body.
The reception body and the base body are respectively provided in either the support body or the movable body, so that the abutment body in the state engaged with the reception body moves relative to the base body. Accordingly, the movable body forcedly moves toward the movement completion position relative to the support body.
Incidentally, when the movable body is in the movement completion position, the abutment body becomes a state wherein the tension coil spring is compressed, and the state engaged with the reception body. When an operator moves the movable body toward an open position from a closed position, the movable body moves while pulling the tension coil spring. When the movable body reaches a predetermined position, the abutment body and the reception body are disengaged, and the abutment body is held again in the state wherein the abutment body extends the tension coil spring most.
However, in the movable device for the movable body, even in a case wherein the movable body is positioned in other than the movement completion position of the movable body by various factors, there is a case wherein the abutment body comes to an improper actuation state, which becomes the state wherein the tension coil spring is compressed without the abutment body being engaged with the reception body.
Consequently, as for a mechanism restoring from the improper actuation state, there is provided an oblique guide face in the abutment body, and the abutment body is turned by applying a pressure to a downward direction which recedes from the reception body by abutting against the reception body, so that the reception body and the abutment body are engaged with each other (for example, see Patent Document 1).
In the movable device, the abutment body is configured in a predetermined shape so as to be re-engaged with the reception body by turning around an axis, and there is formed a frame body housing the abutment body in such a way as to be elastically deformed downwardly. Also, there is provided a gap allowing a deformation of the frame body.
Also, since the reception body is formed in a cylindrical shape and the like, there is only one position wherein an engagement portion is engaged with the reception body. Consequently, it is necessary to provide a locking portion, which only corresponds at an improper actuation time, in the abutment body separately from the engagement portion. Such locking portion is formed so as to be automatically restorable by elastically deforming in such a way as to be unlocked from the reception body.